Un amigo
by Maranine Scual
Summary: Es el primer día de Neji en la Academia Ninja, pero los sentimientos de odio y frustración la han estado nublando la mente de lo que realmente es importante: generar lazos fuertes con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, una persona le hará cambiar de idea.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama y los personajes ajenos a Naruto que aparecen en este fic son propiedad mía.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el reto "Primer día en la Academia Ninja" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Un amigo**

Como siempre, su mamá no tuvo que ir a levantarlo. Todo lo contrario, el niño salió de su habitación y corrió a los dojos. A pesar de sólo tener siete años, el pequeño ya estaba consciente de su deber para consigo mismo, no se permitía desperdiciar un solo instante de su vida quedándose dormido. Además, ese día era especial: era su primer día en la Academia Ninja y no pretendía que nadie le ganara, ni siquiera ese día.

Empezó a calentar a solas, justo como había visto que algunos Sôkes lo hacían. Si quería llegar a ser mejor que ellos tendría que superarlos hasta en esos pequeños detalles. A su corta edad y aunque aún no sabía hacer sellos con las manos, podía activar su Byakugan a base de pura lógica y fuerza de concentración. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y gráciles, su cuerpecito infantil no le estorbaba en absoluto y parecía que nunca erraría en el manejo del mismo, estaba aprendiendo a tener control sobre cada hueso, músculo y tendón que tuviera.

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta corrediza del dojo, pero no le prestó atención. Siguió con su labor: pie derecho adelante y el izquierdo atrás, manos rectas y al frente, equilibrio en el ombligo, ojos cerrados, respiración tranquila y pausada. Su afán era poder sentir la corriente de chakra en su cuerpo. Primero tenía que poder sentirla dentro de sí mismo para poder canalizarla hacia algún lugar de su cuerpo ¿o no? Cualquiera diría que esos conocimientos eran demasiado elevados para un niño de siete años, pero Hyûga Neji fue un genio desde que nació y su empeñó en demostrarlo desde que su fallecido padre se lo había dicho.

—"_Quiero hacerte sentir orgulloso, padre…"_

—Hora de desayunar, Neji.

El niño abrió los ojos y dejó su posición de guardia para voltear a ver a su madre, sentada en un rincón de la habitación junto a una bandeja que contenía la primera comida del día.

—Madre. —se inclinó solemnemente para saludar a la mujer.

Madre e hijo tomaron sus alimentos en silencio, sin incomodidad. Neji sudaba ligeramente, pero eso no era motivo de preocupación para su madre, sabía que su hijo haría todo como debía hacerlo. Tenía entera confianza en el pequeño niño que era el genio de la familia Hyûga.

Cuando terminaron, ambos se afanaron en recoger los platos y vasos sucios y Neji acompañó a su madre hasta las cocinas.

— ¡Buenos días, madrugadores! ¿Ya listo para el gran día, Neji-chan?

El niño olvidó su seriedad y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver en la puerta de la cocina a Hyûga Kaede, la madre de su madre, su abuela. Corrió a sus brazos abiertos y se lanzó a ellos, mientras la mujer tiraba al suelo el sartén que traía en las manos.

— ¡Obaasan! ¡Sí! ¡Ya estoy listo!

La mujer levantó a Neji y se fue a sentar a la mesa con el niño en las piernas, mientras le deslizaba entre las manos un dulce que ella había preparado. El cariño que le demostraba reconfortaba el corazón cada vez más frío de su nieto, que en el afán de ser mejor que la familia principal se estaba perdiendo de las alegrías de ser un niño. Kaede estaba cada vez más preocupada por esa situación, pues sentía que su pequeño Neji algún día se alejaría de cualquier sentimiento que le impidiera llegar a ser mejor ninja y se olvidara de las cosas realmente importantes de la vida; además, su hija hacía cada vez más esfuerzos por mantener lejos al niño de ella.

—Terminemos de escombrar, madre —dijo la mujer más joven levantando el sartén olvidado en el piso.

—Hagamos caso a tu gruñona madre, Neji-chan —dijo Kaede poniendo en el piso al niño y aproximándose al lavadero.

Neji también recogió lo que había tirado, la bandeja, y se aproximó a ayudar.

— ¿Y bien? He visto que tu entrenamiento va progresando, Neji-chan.

—Sí, abuela, algún día lo lograré —respondió mientras le pasaba un plato para que lo lavara.

— ¿Lograr? Seguramente serás un gran ninja, querido…

—No, abuela. Voy a ser el mejor ninja —dijo con determinación el niño.

—E… Bu-buenos d-días.

Los tres voltearon a ver a la puerta, donde una pequeña y avergonzadísima Hinata estaba parada, con la mirada baja y juntando nerviosamente los dedos. Ambas mujeres dejaron sus labores y se inclinaron respetuosamente murmurando un "Hinata-sama", pero Neji sólo se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

—Y-yo… solo v… vine a desearle b-buena suerte a N-Neji-oniisan —dijo la niña.

Lo que siguió fue un incómodo silencio, en el que el pequeño Neji decidió que no respondería a los deseos. Esa niña le había arruinado la vida, era la culpable de que ese día su padre no fuera con él hasta la Academia y presenciara junto con él la ceremonia de bienvenida. Ella y todo el Sôke eran los culpables de que su mamá no sonriera más.

—Estoy segura que Neji-chan se lo agradece mucho, Hinata-sama —dijo Kaede al ver que ni madre e hijo se dignaban a decir algo.

La pequeña Hinata asintió con la cabeza y salió casi corriendo de la habitación, mientras Neji seguía con el ceño fruncido y su madre se erguía cuan alta era para soportar la vergüenza y el dolor que sentía.

— ¿Y a ti, niño? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —Kaede se volvió a su tarea.

—No, abuela, Hinata-sama no se merece que le dirija siquiera la palabra —declaró Neji.

La mujer más grande soltó lo que tenía en las manos y volteó a ver a su hija, sorprendidísima. La impresionó aún más la indiferencia plasmada en la mirada de la mujer a la que le había dado la vida.

— ¡Es demasiado pequeño para albergar tanto odio en su corazón, Nami!

Nami tomó la mano de Neji y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo mientras se aproximaban a la puerta.

—No me digas cómo educar a mi hijo, madre, no tienes derecho —dijo fríamente —. Y si nos disculpas, Neji no puede llegar tarde en su primer día. Vamos, hijo.

Neji apenas pudo hacer una señal de despedida a su abuela y tratar de que su dulce no se le callera para poder alcanzar a su madre, que caminaba apresuradamente. Tomó en el camino su mochila y se sentó junto a ella mientras se ponía sus zapatos para poder salir de la mansión. Mientras más se acercaban al centro de la aldea, cada vez más Neji sentía que su corazón le pesaba con una tristeza enorme: todos los demás niños iban acompañados por sus padres, los dos. Su mamá le apretaba la mano, pero no le importaba, le hubiera gustado sentir ambos apretones.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la entrada de la Academia, Neji pudo ver filas y filas de sillas ordenadas frente a un gran escenario en el patio del edificio. Probablemente estaban dispuestas así para la ceremonia de bienvenida. Entró y él y su madre se sentaron casi hasta adelante.

La ceremonia lo embelesó. Los maestros ninjas hacían demostraciones de sus habilidades y le parecía impresionante.

—Madre —dijo emocionado —, algún día yo seré mucho mejor que todos ellos, ya verás.

Por primera vez en el día, la mujer sonrió y acarició la cara de su pequeño.

—Estoy segura de eso, Neji. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso —murmuró escondiendo una lágrima.

Cuando la ceremonia finalizó, los sensei llamaron a todos los niños para que se reunieran antes de entrar al primer día de clases. Cuando se levantó de su asiento, Neji sintió que su madre lo tomaba de un hombro y lo giraba hacia a un lado, para acuclillarse hasta que la cara de la mujer quedara a su altura.

—Hijo mío —dijo señalando su frente —, nunca dejes que eso te defina aquí ¿de acuerdo? Nadie te puede amenazar.

—Sí, madre.

La mujer besó su mejilla y se levantó.

—Eres un genio, Neji, tu padre siempre lo decía. Haznos sentir orgullosos y consigue lo que él siempre quiso para ti.

Su madre no podría saberlo, pero esas palabras lo dejaron marcado. Se terminaron de despedir y él se encaminó al grupo de niños. A partir de ahora, tendría que trabajar con aún más ahínco para conseguir eso que se merecía, aunque pareciera imposible de alcanzar para un Bôke. Estaba emocionado, ahora tendría una guía para poder progresar con mucha mayor rapidez, en lugar de sólo conseguir movimientos a base de pura suposición.

En cuanto se formó en la fila, sintió un movimiento a su espalda y consiguió desviar el golpe oportunamente. Debió suponer que todos sus nuevos compañeros estarían tan ansiosos como él de demostrar que serían buenos ninjas, pero ninguno tenía su inteligencia como para medir dónde exhibirse.

—Patético —dijo mientras el niño que lo había abordado por la espalda caía estrepitosamente frente a él —. ¡Qué patético atacar por la espalda! ¡Eso es de cobardes!

Sonrió con suficiencia. Aún si alguien se atrevía a atacarlo de esa manera, sabía que era perfectamente capaz de anticipar cualquiera de los movimientos antes de que el niño con cejas grandotas pensara siquiera en realizarlos. Se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y le ofreció su mano para estrecharla.

—Ahora lo sé —sonrió el niño —. Soy Rock Lee, gracias por mi primera lección del día.

Neji alzó las cejas, sorprendido de la reacción de su interlocutor. Pero decidió que alguien que no sabía algo tan esencial como eso no valía para perder su tiempo, así que sin decir palabra lo esquivó y se volvió a colocar el final de la fila.

— ¡Oye! —gritó Lee — ¡Espérame!

Neji suspiró. Tal vez el tiempo en la Academia Ninja no iba a ser tan provechoso como él esperaba, si iba a ser acosado por niños inútiles e incompetentes como ese. No tenía ganas de lidiar con él, seguramente conforme avanzaran él se haría más y más fuerte y ese niño sólo sería un estorbo en su camino ninja. Si tan sólo fuera más cercano a su nivel…

—Caminas rápido. —le dijo Lee mientras se colocaba detrás de él.

Entraron al salón y los hicieron sentarse juntos

—"_Genial"_ —pensó con ironía Neji —. _"Esto será una tortura"_

Cuando dijeron su nombre al pasar lista, el otro niño, Rock Lee, lo codeó y volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido, tremendamente molesto.

— ¿Qué?

—Hyûga Neji, tú serás mi rival, pero también mi mejor amigo. —dijo el cejudo con la determinación plasmada en la mirada.

El aludido no dijo palabra y volteó al frente. Tal vez, ser rival de Rock Lee no fuera tan malo.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Pues aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Para los que me leen, entré a este reto por el afán de estimular mi vena creativa y conseguir algo decente. La verdad, me gustó cómo me quedó el fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Espero tu review aún si te gustó o no y a los que les sí y están en el foro, agradecería su voto.

¡Saludos!

Maranine.


End file.
